Imprisonment
by BrutalBee
Summary: Naraku finally captures the elusive Sesshomaru. However what started as a game of domination and sexual desire slowly morphs into something more for cold hearted Naraku. Something his position and morals won’t tolerate yet cant turn away.
1. Chapter 1

Containment

Slap

The heavy sounds of labored breathing and the slapping of slick skin could be heard echoing throughout the corridors of the dungeons below Naraku's castle.

"You… certainly are… my favorite new toy," panted the half demon as he pulled out of the sweaty man beneath him, only to ram his engorged penis harder into the demons cum sodden portal.

A muffled cry of pleasure escaped through the gag tied tightly around the other demons mouth as his hands flailed about in hopeless pursuit of something solid to grab hold of. The only tangible object located inside the cramped, damp cell was the chain attached to the demons handcuffs.

Grabbing hold of the rusty chains, the demon held on as Naraku's unrelenting pace continued despite the obvious exhaustion that plagued both men.

Naraku's incessant sexual fortitude sent continuous shocks of ecstasy exploding inside the demons mind as euphoric sensations of pleasure pulsated throughout his body. Spreading his legs farther and resting his head in the crook off his elbows, Sesshomaru thrust his hips backwards as Naraku pushed himself deeper inside. The pleasure was so intense, so overpowering, that Sesshomaru didn't know if he wanted cry out in protest or moan like a whore for more.

The demon vaguely realized that something was wrong with that very notion.

Peering through his heavy laden eyes, the demon noticed that his surroundings, what could be determined that is through the heavy gloom, were foreign and familiar all at once. He couldn't recall why he was here, in what appeared to be a cell, but he could remember that he'd been here before. How many times, he didn't know. And that was what struck him as foreign.

Off in the near distance, the demon could make out bright rays of light cascaded down from a tiny barred window far above his head. Because of the heat and humidity, mist coiled about the falling rays.

Slowly but suddenly questions started forming inside the demons jumbled mind. Where was he? Who was he? Who was this other person?

The demon turned his head in a cautious manner to the right, twisting the ligaments in his neck to the limits of their ability as he considered, as if for the first time, the man behind him.

It was then that their eyes met, crimson clashing with rustic golden. How familiar those intense eyes seemed! How strange that the demon couldn't place that intimate gaze, so familiar yet completely implacable.

Suddenly all thoughts of the unnamed form ceased to matter in Sesshomaru's mind as very tangible, very recognizable, feelings of pleasure pulsated into the his penis.

That well placed detour into the mind of the demon was not a coincidence. No, far from it. Naraku, his devious mind always ablaze, could sense the effects of his spell weakening as Sesshomaru again found a way around its barriers. Always the improviser, the half demon did the only thing time and a rapidly weakening spell would allow, he forced Sesshomaru's mind away from the truth his thoughts were wandering down.

Willing Sesshomaru's thoughts away from self discovery, Naraku traced a slick finger along the slit of the demons throbbing penis. The half demon shuddered with victory as the Sesshomaru began pumping his hips in tune with Naraku's stroking.

"What am I going to do with you?" chuckled Naraku in a quiet voice. Every mind fuck, every tormenting punishment Naraku could create in his hellish mind never quite made it up to par when concerning the inexorable mind of Sesshomaru.

Everything but this, mused Naraku as he let go of the demons sex only to roughly pull the gag from Sesshomaru's mouth.

To be honest with himself, this sexual encounter had been a spur of the moment type experiment, one, that when considered, seemed slightly appealing. Naraku had oftentimes caught himself pondering the idea of what it would feel like to take the demon, feel the tight passage of encompassing muscle as he slid his swollen cock inside, experience the texture of another beings cock as he slowly ran his lips around the head and slide his tongue along the shaft, drinking up every last bit of cum as it shot off inside his mouth.

They were strange thoughts to be having, Naraku realized this of course, but it had always been in his nature to be a little… deviant. And during his first mind numbing fuck with the demon, Naraku had come to the conclusion that dominating Sesshomaru would not be a one time thing.

No, by doing this Naraku would be able to purge his homosexual desires while effectively tormenting Sesshomaru with new heights of torture. Killing two birds with one stone, wasn't that what the humans called it?

Unfortunately Naraku's spells, binding spells subtly woven around Sesshomaru's spirit, were proving ineffective as time and use wore down there usefulness.

Unfortunately it had taken many months of agonizing frustration for the spells to weave their poison around Sesshomaru's powerful defenses. And the spells were now proving to be ineffective! If anything good had come out of that useless time spent it had been the hours Naraku exhausted while spying on his new pet.

Yes, in those weeks, Naraku had discovered every aspect to Sesshomaru's personality. He knew what buttons to push in order to get the desired response and when to back off if pushed too far. His moods could be determined with a simple glance into the cell. Naraku now prided himself on his ability to read Sesshomaru, the demon who claimed to have no emotions.

But by far the most rewarding, most self satisfying moments with his pet occurred mere moments after a beautiful fuck.

His emotions, laid bare after the spells had weakened and his clouded mind could once again remember, were so pure and unhindered. The helplessness, the hatred, and finally the fury…. In these precious moments the proud demon would be consumed by the weight of his shame as his mind recovered.

They were moments too priceless to let go. Too priceless, repeated Naraku as he purposefully reached out with a sweaty palm to finger one of Sesshomaru's aching nipples. Using his nailed fingers, Naraku rotated between rounds of pleasure and pain. Deftly rolling the hardened areola until it throbbed or pinching the sensitive pebble until Sesshomaru gasped.

However, sensing that the stunning creature beneath him was close to completion, Naraku reached up to grab a handful of silky silver hair, quickly increasing his pace as the other demons intake of breath caused his throbbing erection to twitch.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you cum in my hand while I fuck you like a bitch," rasped Naraku as he gazed into brilliant golden eyes, the color of sunset.

An overwhelming need to see those dazzling orange eyes overtook Naraku who quickly flipped the man beneath him onto his back. The lost, lustful luster that dulled the orange color into a simmering brown fueled Naraku's need for the sexy demon. Positioning himself for entry, the half demon thrust into Sesshomaru with wild abandonment, secretly knowing they both enjoyed it a little on the rough side.

As if agreeing with that secret statement, a silent moan slipped through the demon's mouth as he thrust his hips forward, tying desperately to reach his peek as the mind numbing pleasure tortured his exhausted body.

Naraku's mind took note of that breathy moan, recorded it to memory, and let his eyes feast upon the image of Sesshomaru's parted lips. A surreal feeling, as if gazing upon a dream, overwhelmed Naraku then as he was transfixed by the vision of Sesshomaru's statuesque face. A force that could only be described as otherworldly seemed to posses Naraku's body for the cynical half demon found himself desperately needing to taste those pedal like lips as his body descended upon the demon.

He stopped himself halfway, forcefully berating himself for even thinking of such nonsense.

What was wrong with him!

Obstinately, Naraku formed the last traces of resistance against his traitorous, clouded mind, a feat in its self, as those same tempting lips puckered with growing arousal.

Naraku again found his control slipping and silently cursed his growing weakness towards the exotic demon. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Naraku lowered his lips to suck, tentatively at first, upon the demons plump bottom lip. The soft fullness that met his questioning tongue caused a sigh of contentment to stir in Naraku's chest.

Quickly he snuffed out the ridiculous notion and instead focused his mind on the strange feelings of Sesshomaru's lips. They were pliant yet firm, yielding yet teasingly exotic.

Never before had Naraku experienced the taste of a kiss.

Deciding to test the waters further, Naraku looked into Sesshomaru's clouded eyes. In their depths the half demon could discern all forms of emotion. There were no accusations, no outrage for such a blatant act. Lust and desire flared defiantly in those orange orbs, challenging, no pleading, with Naraku to do his worst.

Naraku decided to take the plunge.

Sliding his tongue across the soft folds of flesh, Naraku deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue into the wet caverns of Sesshomaru's mouth. Eagerly compiling, the demon parted to the touch, meekly at first but eventually gaining dominance as primal urges soon gained dominance over his mind. Gently but firmly Sesshomaru took hold of Naraku's quivering flesh, sucking lightly on the sensitive tongue before delving into the depths of the half demons succulent mouth. The kiss, which at first began out of curiosity, soon bloomed into a passionate embrace as each man battled for dominance over the other.

His reasons for never participating in such an intimate display suddenly forgotten, Naraku was at a loss as to why he would have never preformed such an act in the past.

This was the beginning of their shared hell. This was Naraku and Sesshomaru's first kiss.

Switching gears now, Naraku, still gazing deeply into the demons beautiful eyes, reached between Sesshomaru's legs to cup the underside of Sesshomaru's penis in a phantom like grasp. Guided by pure instinct, Sesshomaru found himself lifting his hips in an attempt to gain more contact from the pleasant, albeit featherlike caresses.

"Determined little whore aren't we this evening?" baited Naraku who nevertheless replaced his warm hand on the underside of Sesshomaru's erection.

Sesshomaru only gazed up at him with that provocative glare of his.

Naraku silently wondered if Sesshomaru realized the depth of his folly. Did the demon realize that by continuing to defy him at every twist, he in turn continued his own enslavement? Surely Sesshomaru realized that he was only attacked to those who possessed a defiant, strong willed spirit.

Forestalling those troublesome thoughts for a later, more appropriate time, Naraku removed his hand from the apex of Sesshomaru's thighs to grip at the demons shoulder. With his other hand, he deftly guided his swollen penis through Sesshomaru's tight ring of muscle, savoring the feel of its protesting tightness and slick passage. Fiery tingles of pleasure erupted from Naraku's loins as his sex was completely enveloped in a wet sheath of velvety satin.

Contented to just lay with his pet, his sex sweetly enwrapped inside Sesshomaru, Naraku gazed longingly at the demons well muscled body. His stomach was nicely proportioned with the rest of his deceivingly delicate body. Two rosy peaks jutted out from well chiseled pecks, brazenly wishing to be explored and tasted.

Lowering his mouth onto one such peak, the demon blew softly on the areola, watching as it reacted to the stimulus. Intrigued as it flared to life, Naraku closed his wet mouth around the base of the rosy nipple, slowly but firmly tracing his tongue along the outer rim. Quickly he alternated his tracing to the tip, sucking hard until it throbbed and ached. Using his other hand, the practiced half demon teasingly stroked his clawed forefinger across the budding tip of the opposite peak, bringing it to attention as he rotated between gentle pinching and sensual stroking.

As Sesshomaru fidgeted under Naraku's probing, the half demon recalled the day he had finally caught the formidable demon. Oh how he'd praised his good fortune, competent in his ability to destroy any obstacle. Naraku smirked as he recalled his frustration and utter bewilderment when every attempt to break the powerful demon proved ineffective. The power to manipulate and control was forever at his fingertips, but, like so many times before, within an inch of his grasp.

Unlike Naraku, the demon was still unclear as to how he had come under the care of such an evil half demon. Large holes remained in the events leading up to his capture and no matter how hard Sesshomaru tired to remember the memories continued to elude him.

Flashback

As Sesshomaru ambled his way along the dirt path, sounds of birds singing and insects chirping flowed evenly throughout the forest. The demons body, despite the serene atmosphere, was tense, clashing profoundly with the quiet peacefulness of the surrounding area. Another attempt at finding the elusive Naraku lay in failure. No clues, no new information to his whereabouts, no nothing. Sesshomaru found himself clenching his fists in frustration as he made his way down the path to his awaiting party: Jaken and Rin.

"Sesshomaruuuuu-samaaaaaa!"

The muffled sound of high pitched wailing brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts as Jaken rushed through the bushes, followed by Rin riding on Ah Un.

"Sesshomaru-sama please don't leave me alone with this blasted child anymore!" whined the little toad demon, "Her incessant chatter is enough to drive even the most tolerable of men into madness!"

Sliding off the two headed dragon, Rin rushed forward, the customary smile adorning her features. Barely inches from her intended target, Sesshomaru distanced himself with a sizeable leap, settling into a defensive posture as he landed. A strange smell, not unlike Naraku's, was emanating from the small abomination. It was subtle, capable of fooling any lesser demon but distinct enough for Sesshomaru to know that this creature was not his innocent Rin.

"Who are you?" demanded Sesshomaru. From the looks of it the creature didn't appear overly powerful, but Sesshomaru knew that appearances could be deceiving.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru-sama?" The odd look his master was casting upon Rin caused the little demon to retreat a few steps. Had his Lord somehow gone senile? Surely Sesshomaru, of all people, should know who Rin was; he saved her from death after all.

The small child feigned innocence as she batted her big brown eyes towards the towering figure.

"What's wrong with you Sesshomaru-sama? I know your trip to find the demon Naraku ended in failure but please tell me you haven't, in your obsessive madness, mistaken me for the awful demon!" Rin's voice cracked with what appeared to be budding despair as her voice faded.

"What have you done with Rin, Naraku?" Sesshomaru didn't have the time or the patience to deal with one of Naraku's weakling incarnations.

In a flash of movement the creature was upon Sesshomaru, clawing and raking its transformed claws down the side of Sesshomaru's body. Hidden toxins poured from the sharp talons and into exposed flesh as they bit deep into the skin, momentarily stunning Sesshomaru.

Dancing away in a fit of movement, as if the hostile act had never taken place, the little demon glanced back at its handiwork with a smug smile on its face. Nothing could have survived that attack.

Well, you can imagine its surprise when the creature turned around to see Sesshomaru still standing.

Crouching with silent disbelief that someone had dared try to attack him, had that little imposter just assaulted him? Sesshomaru quickly realized that something was wrong. Focusing his attention on the cuts and abrasions, Sesshomaru's demonic senses could discern toxic chemicals seeping into his open wounds.

The areas where the fatal poisons had infected with their touch began to numb the skin and surrounding appendages. Sesshomaru's left arm twitched violently in a fit of spasms as the toxins ran their deadly magic down into his now aching fingers, numbing his entire arm in a matter of seconds. All about the gashes, veins infected with the poison soon began pumping tainted blood all throughout Sesshomaru's body, creating a lightheaded lethargy in its wake.

Sesshomaru new better than to show his mounting distress and fighting off the dizziness, lashed out at the wiry incarnation with the glowing tail of his energy whip. The first strike hit harmlessly wide and before he could get in another shot the incarnation was rushing towards him.

His vision blurring, the scene before him darkened and swirled into an all consuming curtain of blackness, sporadically becoming clear and then fading back to dizzying nothingness. Nausea racked his body and tingles of pain raced down his left arm and chest as the poison infected everything in its path.

The demon sprang upon Sesshomaru then, latching its clawed fingers around his neck, twisting and tightening to the limits of its strength.

Orange eyes bled to crimson under the immense pressure as Sesshomaru fought to keep his human form. There was no way in hell this disgusting reincarnation was going to get the privilege of seeing his, Sesshomaru's, true form.

Steadying himself between the fits of nausea now reeking havoc throughout his body, Sesshomaru reached a trembling hand around the little demons neck, effectively grabbing the pest around its vulnerable wind pipe. Sharp claws pierced flesh and veins as Sesshomaru's clawed hand dug deep gashes into the sides of the things flesh. Slowly, agonizingly, he increased the pressure of his vice like grip, crushing arteries, bones and muscles in the process. Blood poured from the wounds and formed little rivulets of crimson trailing down Sesshomaru's arm. What little protest Naraku's fledgling could muster slowly began to quiet as the agonizing pain in its neck overwhelmed it's every thought, its very being. The pain bloomed into a blinding rose of unbearable pain that soon consumed its entire body. Waves of mind numbing agony pummeled its head in aching flashes as massive amounts of life giving blood descended like water to the grassy floor.

Throwing the dying thing away from his vicinity, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin, though it was hardy needed, and pointed the tip at the withering ball of wretched waste.

"Tell your master I'll be seeing him very soon." stated Sesshomaru in even, deadly tones, despite the heavy toxins pounding through his body. Pure determination was the only force keeping him standing. Pure determination at seeing the incarnation dead.

Lifting the sword towards the clear sky, Sesshomaru brought the powerful sword down in a blinding arc, disintegrating everything in its path, including the dying demon.

With his last reserves fulfilled, Sesshomaru found himself falling into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

End of Flashback

End


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Don't own it, sadly.

Close Encounters of the Curious Kind

The memory of his victory spurring him on to new heights of sexual desire, Naraku thrust into his demon pet with abandonment. Never before had he felt so invisible, so in control, than when he had first dragged Sesshomaru down to his castle dungeons.

A surge of carnal agitation erupted from his loins as he remembered the look of pure hatred of Sesshomaru's beautiful face. He recalled that face now and with one final powerful thrust that sent them both spiraling, Naraku threw back his head as his orgasm rocked through his body, his seed erupting violently into the waiting demon beneath him.

The half demons release then triggered Sesshomaru's and with a breathy moan the silver haired demon tensed all over, his orgasm bursting inside his throbbing penis and exploding in a sticky mess all over his chiseled stomach. A few labored breaths were the only indication of the powerful orgasm coursing throughout his body.

Transfixed, Naraku found himself unable to turn away from the beautiful scene before him. Sesshomaru's face was glowing with his release and his labored breathing was lessening. His parted lips were full and moist, his eyes, drawn together in a strangely exotic pout.

Naraku recorded every detail to memory, knowing all too well that very soon the powerful demon would awaken from the spells in a fury. Despite that irritating notion, Naraku continued to watch, intrigued at how the dull light of the dungeon did little to dampen his demonic beauty.

A subtle twitch in that beautiful face had Naraku signing.

"So it has begun," whispered the half demon sourly, mentally he tallied off the seconds between orgasm and recovery and noted that his time with the demon was lessening.

Mentally Naraku slapped away his weakness. How in the nine hells was he to break the damn stubborn wretch if his own emotions grew to be too much ?

That same useless desire he held for Kikyo resurfaced then and it was all Naraku could do to keep the despairing chuckle from escaping through his lips.

Slowly the half demon pulled out of his pet and rose on shaky knees. He allowed himself one more second to stare at Sesshomaru, all of Sesshomaru, before heading for the large cell door. He had no sooner slid the barred gate in place when the wild demon tore at his shackles.

"Naraku!" seethed Sesshomaru as he sprung from his position on the dirty floor. There was a curious pause in which Sesshomaru cautiously lowered his gaze to his thighs. Naraku raised an eyebrow and lowered his gaze to match that of Sesshomaru's. He couldn't help but snicker at the silver haired demons outraged countenance as he watch the sticky trail of white ooze down the inside of his thighs. And then there was the smell…His entire body reeked of Naraku's stench.

Raising his gaze in a deadly calm matter, his eyes blazing with indignation and fury, Sesshomaru spoke through gritted teeth, "You are dead."

A shudder coursed down Naraku's spine, a combination of dread and desire intermixed. His beauty at that moment was simply breathtaking, the fire around him practically scorching.

"Do you know how simply breathtaking you are right now, my dear Sesshomaru?"

The volatile demon yanked violently at his chains, not that it would have made a difference, fumed Sesshomaru. The shackles and cuffs were magically empowered with mighty spells of containment. There would be no way of breaking the bonds through physical means.

Absently Sesshomaru wiped at something snaking down the corner of his mouth. Bringing back his hand, Sesshomaru blanched at the white stick substance.

He sought Naraku's deadly gaze in an accusatory glare but the half demon was gone. In his place was a young woman who smelled strongly of Naraku and was holding what appeared to be a towel of some kind.

Sesshomaru hid his shame at being seen in such a manner behind a mask of impenetrable stone.

"If you are one of Naraku's lackeys than I suggest you leave now. I have no desire to suffer his twisted charity."

The woman made a strange face, something between disgust and confusion, and produced a key from one of her long sleeves. Placing and turning the key in its lock, the door swung inwards without a sound. In stepped the strange woman.

"I was watching you two," Sesshomaru's spine stiffened but other than that he showed no apparent signs of interest.

Kagura stepped forward as far as she dared, "He desires you."

Sesshomaru gave her a warning glare, "If that is all you wish to tell me than I recommend you get out of my sight."

Kagura lifted her shoulder in acceptance of his statement and tossed him a wash cloth. Without any explanation she retreated beyond the cell down and picked up a small water barrel. Carrying the container on her hip, she placed it on the floor a few feet from the demon.

Impatiently Sesshomaru waited for an explanation but received none as she walked through the cell door, locking it with a wave of her hand.

"What is your name." It was more of a demand than a question.

The beautiful woman turned around but said nothing, just continued to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes with eerie understanding. The silver haired demon got the distinct impression that she new more about his situation than she was going to let on.

When she spoke her voice was self assured and defiant, her tone indifferent.

"Kagura," and with that she turned and padded up the stairs as quiet and soft footed as if she were the wind.

Sesshomaru, not really expecting the answer, lowered his gaze to the bucket of water and wash cloth in his hands. Where these delivered on Naraku's orders? Sesshomaru doubted that.

The imprisoned demon decided then that it really didn't matter why they were sent just that now he had something to wash away the filthy essence of Naraku from his soiled body.

Crouching into a kneeling position, Sesshomaru did his best to cleanse his body of his weakness. As he looked into the water and saw his reflection, Sesshomaru wondered about Jaken and Rin.

---------------------------------

Down winding corridors and past traps designed to ensnare a heated argument ensued.

"Rin pipe down!" barked Jaken as he took note of every nook and cranny in the old cell.

"But Jaken! Can't you find a way to get us out of here?" worried the small child in the corner of the cell.

"If you would shut that mouth of yours for one minute Rin I might be able to think of something!"

Rin quieted and sat down in her corner, knowing in her heart that Sesshomaru would come and save them.

"He'll come, I know he will." whispered Rin to herself in determined tones.

Soundlessly the door to their cell opened and in walked a young boy with two small trays of food. .Jaken quieted in his pacing and glanced over his shoulder, trying to form a plan in his mind. If he didn't get Rin out of here soon who knew what Sesshomaru would do! Jaken wondered where his Master might have run off to… it had been weeks since their capture and still no word from him!

The boy's uniform labeled him a demon slayer, and a young one at that. With stealth that defined his profession the young boy set the food on a small table near to the door.

Curiously he looked to the girl in the corner, "I couldn't help overhearing you Rin," he smiled then at her curious look, "yes I know who you are." Looking over to toad demon he continued, "and you too Jaken."

The small demon gave the boy a pointed look but said nothing. Rin however, leapt to her feet, an urgent question dancing in her eyes.

"If you know are names than surely you know about our Master, Sesshomaru!" The girl stopped a few feet from the peculiar boy with her heart in her throat.

The young demon slayer tilted his head to the side, Sesshomaru? Hadn't he secretly heard Kagura say a name similar to that?

Picking his words carefully he started slowly, "I do not know of this Sesshomaru person."

Jaken was about to interrupt him with a scolding but thought better of it and let the boy continue.

"I was only assigned to look after your cell…" the boy's words trailed off as Rin, a fire of hope in her eyes, hung her head and sighed despairingly.

Kohaku lowered himself to one knee and lifted her chin with his forefinger, "But if it means that much to you I think I know of someone who might know this Sesshomaru of yours."

His smile was genuine as Rin threw her arms around him in a grateful hug, "Thank you sir-"

The boy interrupted her with a smile, "Call me Kohaku."

The small child nodded her head with renewed vigor and threw herself into his arms once more.

Jaken watched the scene before him with hooded eyes, his heart quietly lifting at the information. Hopefully some good news would come out of this Kohaku person's informant.

The gods knew they needed some good news.

-------------------------------

The tortuously slow hours turned into days, all blurring together in one orgy of confusion and hatred.

For suspicious reasons that Sesshomaru could only imagine to understand, the half demon was biding his time, only visiting him sporadically.

Naraku was such a bastard.

If it wasn't boredom consuming his conscious thoughts then it was the hatred. If his hatred was spent then the hours were entertained with the idea of escape.

So far nothing new had come to mind.

Maybe he would be trapped down here forever as Naraku's little sex pet. The frustrated demon almost chuckled at the thought. Never.

Maybe he would crack under that stress and finally fall into a web of insanity.

Again Sesshomaru laughed at the ridiculous notion.

No, he would find his way out of this one man harem and kill that bastard with a smile on his lips and an evil little tune dancing in his heart.

Just then the demons keen sense alerted Sesshomaru that a new presence now accompanied him in the decrepit cell. Had she been there for long? Sesshomaru decided then that he didn't really care.

She stood back in the shadows, as if waiting for permission to step across the threshold. How odd that he didn't sense her before. Maybe he was losing it.

The demon shrugged away the thought and stated aloud, "What news from Naraku, Kagura?"

He had only seen this woman once before and was only mildly surprised to see her now, standing in the darkness as if unsure of herself.

The wind demon hesitated for just a second and then decided that if Sesshomaru already new of her arrival than there was no point hiding in the dark. Slowly she stepped into the light, her eyes taking on a strange glint as they traveled down the demons clothed form.

A silence ensued in which both parties sized up the other.

Both seemed surprised with what they found there.

"I think it was you who left me these robes," pondered the demon as he looked into her exotic eyes. Kagura merely lifted a delicate shoulder. Secretly she was pleased to find that Sesshomaru now wore the garment she had placed in his cell after one of Naraku's 'sessions,' as he liked to call them.

Despite her silence, the demon pressed on undaunted, "Why are you here Kagura?"

The self assured wind sorceress bit her bottom lip, as if unsure herself.

Sesshomaru quietly repositioned his back against the wall, confident that whatever Kagura's reason was for being here would soon show itself.

"Well," Kagura paused, what was she doing here? She had come down the stairs that led to the dungeon as a result of foolish impulsive thoughts. It was only on the sly that she had been keeping tabs of Sesshomaru's health. If it became public that she had taken any interest in Naraku's little pet….

Only now did she feel like a complete idiot. Well, sighed Kagura, no need for him to see that. Straightening her shoulders and stiffening her spine, Kagura peered into Sesshomaru's pale face.

"I came down to see how you were faring." Kagura's top lip twitched as Sesshomaru's unremitting stare continued to bore into her. His eyes were so intense, his features, set in stone. If he were to ever break free of this dungeon prison Kagura knew without a doubt that she would be sorely outclassed.

And that image didn't sit well with her.

"What?" snapped the wind sorceress after a few tics of silence, "don't just stare at me like some fish out of water, say something!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, amused and slightly grateful for the reprieve from the boredom.

"I have been imprisoned and am being kept as a sex slave, how should I be 'fairing'?" There was a touch of dark humor in Sesshomaru's tone that put Kagura on her toes. His situation was anything but funny, maddening almost in its entirety, and yet there remained this flare to Sesshomaru…or maybe he was going crazy and his demeanor was only reflecting that. Kagura couldn't be certain.

She signed then and the huff of indignation caught his attention, "I don't even know why I'm down here! If Naraku was ever to find out…" She trailed off as she turned to leave.

Sesshomaru still refused to say anything and Kagura paused before fleeing up the flight of stairs. Turning her head over a high arched shoulder she forewarned, "During our next meeting I might have some news for you…news about a certain human child and a toad imp."

That got Sesshomaru's attention, though he hardly moved. She would tell him in her own time, figured Sesshomaru. If she had come down here to see him under her own circumstances than Sesshomaru was quite certain she would divulge the needed information the next time she came around.

Sesshomaru could only guess when that next time might be.

--------------------------------------

Another week had passed before Kohaku had the chance to meet up with Kagura in the winding tunnels that surrounded the castle.

It had been a nerve racking seven days for the young demon slayer, who had to continually face Rin's disappointed face at every mealtime.

But not today! No, today Kagura would tell him all she knew about this Sesshomaru demon. Well, hopefully more than he had already learned from the small girl.

As he approached their designated conference area, Kohaku allowed his nerves to settle. Kagura was already waiting for him, and by the looks of it she was as nervous as he.

Taking a deep breath Kohaku edged his way along the narrow cliff, trying his best not to look at the fifty foot drop should he lose his footing. Farther up the trail rested a rotted out wooden fence that barricaded the drop to the cavern floor. Kagura was sitting, looking quite comfortable, on top of the decrepit looking barrier.

"I hear you have something of importance to discuss with me." Started Kagura as Kohaku inched his way along the dirt path.

The wind sorceress idly watched as the young boy settled himself into a nook across from her, her thoughts focusing on the detail that this child was as much a prisoner as she herself was.

Kagura tucked that little piece of information away in her mind.

Safely hidden inside the depression of the wall Kohaku tried to word his sentences carefully. He was almost certain that he could trust this woman but it was always safer to be sure.

"I've heard that you know of a demon by the name of Sesshomaru?" Kohaku took relief in the subtle stiffening of the demons spine.

"And who, pray tell, wishes to know this information?" Kagura arched a delicate brow, her outward appearance that of sheer indifference. Inside her emotions where a whirlwind of chaos. Had Naraku discovered her secret? If so why would Naraku create such an obvious trap to ensnare her?

The wind demon almost rolled her eyes. With Naraku everything was about the final trap within a trap.

But just then Kagura remembered another rumor going about the castle. Something she had planned on investigating in the near future. Wasn't it alleged that Naraku kept a child pet somewhere below the castle?

The wind demon decided her best course was to be blunt; if this runt couldn't be trusted than she would simply dispose of the body in the ravine below, "Kohaku, is Naraku instructing you to ask me this question?"

The young boy gave a strange look and shook his head that he had not, "I ask only on the wish of a small child."

Kagura gave Kohaku a once over and decided this human would no sooner double cross her that she would him.

"Is this human child a girl that goes by the name of Rin?" Kohaku smiled, he knew Kagura wouldn't let him down! He could trust her.

"They are nothing but rumors circulation about the castle; that is why I know her name," continued Kagura quickly, unsettled by his open face and honest eyes.

Kohaku's face fell and the wind demon decided it wasn't her place to scold Kohaku for such open emotions.

Maybe she shouldn't be placing some of her trust in this stupid boy. He was far too trusting.

"You see, Rin asked me to find Sesshomaru for her and I said I would look into it."

Kagura thanked her good fortune at meeting with Kohaku. This little rendezvous had given her more information than she would have found in weeks.

"And are you the one charged with caring for the girl?" wondered Kagura as she worked out the scenario in her mind.

The boy shook his head vigorously, "She's being kept in the dungeons below the castle."

Kagura didn't trust her surroundings enough to confirm or deny the question so she merely lifted her shoulder in a curious gesture and decided a neutral answer would appease the boy's questions.

"I've heard rumors that a Sesshomaru is residing inside the castle walls," her eyes darted around the darkened cavern, searching.

Kohaku nearly stomped his foot in frustration…he didn't want to give Rin his news if the information was based on rumors!

But if it was all he had to go on…

"Oh, and Kohaku, one more thing before I go," as she said this her body started to float off the wood fence, "next time you go to someone for information I hope you take to heart what I am about to say."

She waited for the boy's full attention before continuing, "Be a little less trusting, you never know when or where Naraku's ears might be listening."

And with that she was gone, disappearing into the darkness.

Kohaku considered her words and decided that by revealing that little warning she was telling him to be careful in her own way.

The boy only hoped that by meeting with Kagura he didn't somehow jeopardize the life of Rin or Jaken.

---------------------------

Far above the caverns ceiling, Naraku listened with interest.

From what he could discern of the conversation Kagura either had no interest in Kohaku's tale or she was playing it very safe.

There was no way for Naraku to know of Kagura's true knowledge until she tripped herself within the lies she wove.

No, he could be patient with Kagura. He was sure the little information she could find about Sesshomaru would wet her appetite enough for future ideas of treachery but until then he would sit back and enjoy the show.

But Kohaku would have to be moved, maybe. After all, whatever Kohaku revealed to the human or the toad would have little consequence.

There was no where for them to flee.

End

Br0keback: maybe a little boring but I have to set the ground work! Anyway, feedback of any kind is appreciated…smiles


End file.
